User blog:ShininGeek/CCC5 Maria: Queen of the Arctic Storm
Maria, the Queen of the Arctic Storm is a custom champion designed for CCC5. Abilities Maria's Storm swirls around her, dealing 10 (3 level) magic damage every second to enemies within 125 range of her. |description2 = Upon damaging an enemy, Maria gains a stack of rising storm, up to 12 (2 level), increasing the storm's range by 12.5 stacks, for a maximum increase of 150 (25 level). Stacks gained from damaging minions and monsters cap at 6 (1 level), for a maximum of 75 (12.5 level). Stacks fall off at a rate of 1 per 1.5 seconds, reduced to 1 per 0.5 seconds if Maria has taken damage in the past 3 seconds. |description3 = Maria begins the game with the Stormcaller, taking up one of her item slots and granting her , 100 mana, and 2 mana regeneration. Whenever Maria levels an ability to maximum rank, she can pay 1000 gold to upgrade the Stormcaller, gaining an additional , 100 mana, and 2 mana regeneration (up to , +500 mana, and +10 mana regeneration), and adding a bonus effect to her passive based on the ability that reached max rank first. }} Maria unleashes a gust of frozen air forward in a line, dealing magic damage to all enemies it passes through and slowing them. |description2 = Maria's storm slows enemies caught in it by 10% |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 50/55/60/65/70 |costtype = mana |range = 1000 }} After a brief delay, Maria violently freezes the air at target location, dealing damage and stuning all enemies in a 200 radius area. |leveling = |leveling2= |description2 = Maria's storm swirls with ice, dealing an additional 10 magic damage to enemies. |cooldown = |cost = 80 |costtype = mana |range = 800 }} Maria shrouds an ally in snow for 6 seconds, protecting them from damage and causing their attacks to inflict a 2 second slow on enemies. |description2 = Maria's storm protects her allies, granting them 10 armor and 10 magic resistance while inside it. |leveling = |leveling2= |cooldown = |cost = 70/75/80/85/90 |costtype = mana |range = 800 }} Maria sends a wave of energy through her storm, increasing the range of her storm to maximum, regardless of her current stacks, and instantly damaging enemies. Maria then roots herself in place while channelling and thickening the storm for 4 seconds, reducing enemy vision and preventing them from leaving the storm. Maria may re-cast this ability to end it early. |leveling = |description2= Maria's storm applies spell effects as an area of effect ability. |leveling2 = |cooldown = 150/125/100 |cost = 100/125/150 |costtype = mana |range = Varies }} Changelog *Ver1 **Added *Ver1.1 **Reduced attack range and passive range to 475 **Reduced level damage scaling on passive from 5 to 3 **Removed passive range increase on ult (ult range remains 550/575/600) *Ver1.2 **reduced passive "Everstorm" range to 125 **added passive "Rising Storm" **Maria's storm now grows to maximum range during "Frozen Kingdom" **added in the missing values for enemy vision reduction while inside "Frozen Kingdom" **Maria can now spend 1000g to apply spell effects to her passive upon maxing "Frozen Kingdom" **rebalanced "Stormbringer" to 4 upgrades from 3 *Ver1.3 **Increased maximum rising storm stacks from 6 (1 level) to 12 (2 level) **Reduced range gained per stack from 25 to 12.5 **Adjusted maximum stacks from minions/monsters from 11 to 6 (1 level) **Renamed Q to "Frosted Gust" **Renamed W to "Snap Freeze" **Renamed E to "Snow Shroud" **Renamed ultimate to "Whiteout" Category:Custom champions